


The cycle

by TheGunMan



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Other, Presumed Dead, Weird writing Style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGunMan/pseuds/TheGunMan
Summary: Another Death from Lupin the Third. Is it real this time?         ( I wrote really strangely on this one as an experiment. Just be aware of that)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was just a quick thing to see what i could do while writing like this. It's so weird so tell me if it works or not. No editing went into this.

He’s Dead.  
Again.  
What was he going to do.  
He paced back and forth as he thought of his life so far.  
The excitement.  
The near misses.  
So close this time.  
But now it was over.  
Over.  
Such a terrible word for the inspector.  
Over.  
That was what his career was.  
Over.  
That was what Lupin’s life was.  
All with a bullet straight through the heart.  
Aim to true  
Hope.  
It was all that was left for him.  
Hope for another false death done by the master thief.  
Such a silly hope to cling to.  
But it was all that was left.  
Tears.  
Men didn't cry.  
But he cried.  
Real men cry.  
The funeral was small this time.  
Still sad.  
Flowers left atop a casket hopefully empty.  
Down in the earth it went.  
Gone from sight.  
Flowers left on a grave.  
More tears.  
What to do now?  
Vacation?  
No.  
Retire?  
Not a chance.  
Days go by.  
Weeks now.  
Still gone.  
Hope fading.  
Fading.  
Gone.  
Despair sets in.  
Then it's there.  
A calling card.  
His smiling face as the inspector confronts him.  
Did you miss me? He asks  
NO! He will say  
Yes.  
Of course he did  
The cycle continues  
Chase.  
Nearly caught.  
Escapement.  
Until the next time they will do it again .  
That was their life.


End file.
